Present invention disclosed and claimed a pad suitable for working with clamping tools where the aligning the clamping tool to the work object will be made easier and more efficient. The use of a magnet embedded in the pad, giving it the natural “clicking to attach” attribute of the magnet, as well as the structure of the protrusions on the pad, helps to quickly align the clamping tool to metal work objects such as pipes.
Mounting screws are not needed when using the present invention, since the attachment of the clamping tool to the work object and the removal is done in a snap, due to the use of the magnet and the shape and location of the protrusions.